This invention relates to a pool skimmer basket assembly including a buoyant handle. The handle allows ready and convenient access to the basket for removal and deaning. The invention is applicable to both in-ground and above-ground pools.
In the pool industry, much attention has been given to the problem of capturing and removing bugs, leaves, and other debris floating on the surface of the water. One common and generally effective means for combating this problem involves the use of a filter passage, or skimmer passage, formed in a side wall of the pool and having an inlet adjacent the water level. The skimmer passage communicates with a water pump which draws water from the surface of the pool through the passage inlet and through a skimmer basket where the waste debris is separated from the pool water.
The skimmer basket has a handle, an open top, a cylindrical body, and a bottom formed with the body. The body and bottom define a rigid grid-like structure with openings that allow free passage of water through the basket, while capturing debris inside the basket. A pivoted skimmer weir located at the passage inlet operates to prevent any back flow of debris into the pool.
In order to maintain its effectiveness, the skimmer basket must be periodically removed and emptied. To facilitate this, convenient access to the basket is provided through an opening formed in the surface of the pool deck. According to one prior art skimmer basket, the handle is attached at the top perimeter of the basket and extends laterally over the basket opening. Thus, in order to remove the basket, the pool cleaner must insert his hand downwardly into the debris-filled water and feel around for the handle. This can be an especially unappealing task given the variety of bugs, snakes, frogs, and other creatures that are commonly trapped in the skimmer passage.